


Reddie For It

by MillionFandoms



Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillionFandoms/pseuds/MillionFandoms
Summary: Richie Tozier has always been in love with Eddie Kaspbrak.  He has been ever since they first meet when he was running from Bowers.  But he knows he can never tell him.  Especially when Eddie gets a girlfriend.





	1. Prologue

_Richie Tozier found himself running from Henry Bowers, again. This wasn't anything knew to him, it was pretty much a daily occurrence. He was running though the town of Derry as fast as his 8 year old legs could carry him. It wasn't until he made it to the kissing bridge that he stopped when he saw Bowers Gang on the other side. He turned around and saw that Henry was getting closer to him. So with limited options, he jumped off the bridge and ended up rolling down the hill._

_After he got up off the ground he started running again. But after a while he turned to see that Henry and his gang wasn't chasing after him anymore so he stopped so he could catch his breath. And that's when he saw a short boy who was dressed very neatly with a fanny pack staring at him._

_"Um...you're bleeding..." The boy spoke pointing to his forehead._

_Richie reached up and felt his forehead and when he looked at his hand he was blood on his finger tips._

_"Shit." He muttered to himself._

_"I can help." The boy told him as he walked over and started unzipping his fanny pack and pulled out some wipes and a bandage._

_Richie nodded and the boy started wiping the blood off of Richie's forehead. The moment the boy touched Richie he immediately felt something. Something he didn't quite understand. But he knew he liked it._

_"Done." The boy said after putting a bandage on Richie's forehead._

_"Thanks." Richie said adjusting his glasses. "I'm Richie."_

_"Eddie."_

* * *

Richie walked into Derry High School on his first day of junior year. He didn't really care for school, even though he got good grades, he just felt like it was sorta a waste of time. The only good thing he liked about school was that he got to see his friends, which is exactly why he went to meet them by their lockers.

"What's up, Losers!" Richie greeted his friends which resulted in eye rolls coming from the group.

"Didn't expect to see you here so early." Stan told him. 

"Yeah, you normally don't show up half way through 1st period." Bev added.

"I thought I'd mix it up a bit." Richie shrugged. Then quickly noticed that Eddie wasn't here yet. "Where's Eds?"

"He's not here yet." Ben told him.

"Oh, there he is." Bill pointed out.

The 6 Losers turn around and see Eddie down the hall talking to some girl they didn't recognize.

"Who's he talking to?" Richie wondered trying to not to sound jealous.

"I don't recognize her." Mike said. "Maybe she's new?"

"Maybe she's Eddie's girlfriend." Bev joked.

"Please." Richie scoffed. "There's no way Eds has a gi..."

Richie stopped mid sentence at the sight of Eddie kissing the girl he was talking too. The rest of the Losers also stared in shock. But none of them were as shocked or as hurt by this than Richie was.


	2. Eddie Kaspbrak Has A Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie meets Eddie's new girlfriend

_Eddie Kaspbrak has a girlfriend_

_Eddie Kaspbrak has a girlfriend_

_Eddie Kaspbrak has a girlfriend_

That's all Richie heard people talking about. He was even getting texts from people asking him about it. 'Does Eddie really have a girlfriend?' What's her name?' What does she look like?' 'I thought he was gay?' He didn't answer any of them, mainly because he barely talked to any of them and he didn't know any of the answers.

It wasn't until he walked into the cafeteria for lunch where he saw the rest of the losers...and the girl Eddie was kissing. He immediately felt a crushing pain in his gut as he noticed Eddie's arm around the girl. So he turned around and left, dumped his lunch tray in the trash and walked out of school. He got a few texts from the losers asking where he was but he wasn't in the mood to answer.

Richie had been walking around aimlessly for about an hour until he made his way to the kissing bridge. He stopped when he saw the R+E carved into the bridge. The same R+E he carved into the bridge when he was 8 years old. He hated seeing that. He hated himself for carving that and feeling that way. And he hated Eddie and that stupid girl.

Around 3:00pm he started to walk home. But before he managed to get home he froze when he saw Eddie and that girl walking hand in hand. He quickly turned around and started picking up his pace.

"Richie!" He heard Eddie's voice call out to him. He walked faster trying to print he couldn't head them. "Richie!" That time he knew he couldn't ignore him again. So he stopped, put on a fake smile and turned around.

"Hey Eds!" He said with a fake smile.

"Why weren't you at lunch?" Eddie asked him.

"Decided to ditch, wasn't really feeling it today. Why, did you miss me too much?" Richie teased before turning his attention to the girl. "Who're you?"

"This is Vivian." Eddie said. "My girlfriend."

_Girlfriend_

That was it. Richie tried so hard to deny the fact that Eddie has a girlfriend, but he couldn't deny it anymore. Eddie Kaspbrak has a girlfriend. Eddie Kaspbrak is straight. Eddie Kaspbrak will never love Richie Tozier, no matter how much he wants him to.

"It's nice to meet you." Vivian said flashing a smile and holding out her hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"I've heard...nothing about you." Richie told her shaking her hand. "So, when did this happen?"

"I'm a family friend and I just moved here a week ago." Vivian told him. "Eddie was showing me around and we started talking and the rest is history."

Richie fought so hard not to eye roll as she was talking and just kept putting on a fake smile. Then he took out his phone.

"Oh shit. I have to run, my mom needs me home asap." Richie lied. "See ya around Eds."

Richie quickly sprinted home and walked through his front door to his empty house. His mom was working a late shift so she wouldn't be home for hours. So he ran upstairs to his room and slammed his door before flopping on his bed and taking out his phone. He went onto instagram and the first thing he saw was a picture of Vivian kissing Eddie's cheek. He liked the picture while he rolled his eyes.

Richie couldn't stand seeing the two of them together acting all lovey dovey. And he knew that the longer they were together, the worst it'd get. So he needed to find a way to break them up and get Vivian out of Eddie's life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie figures out a way to break up Eddie and Vivian

Richie thought all night about a way to break up Eddie and Vivian, but he couldn't think of any way to do it, at least any way that wouldn't get him arrested. Fortunately for him it was Saturday so he didn't have to go to school and see them together. Until his phone started ringing.

"Hey, Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie smiled as he answered the phone.

"Hey, are you doing anything today?" Eddie asked sounding kinda nervous.

"Nope!" Richie answered too quickly.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch with me and Vivian?"

"I'd love too!" Richie answered before he heard the part about Vivian.

"Great! We'll be at your place in an hour." Eddie said excitedly before having up.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Richie groaned.

How was he supposed to go to lunch with Eddie and Vivian and not get jealous? And why did they invite him along anyways? He’s probably just gonna end up being a third wheel.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower and then got dressed. Once he put his shoes on he got a text from Eddie saying they were outside. He walked out and saw a car he didn’t recognize parked outside his house but saw Eddie in the passenger’s seat and Vivian in the driver’s seat. So he got in the back behind Eddie.

Vivian started driving the car. She and Eddie kept having a conversation about something Richie didn’t bother to pay attention to. Every now and then they would try to engage Richie into the conversation, but they could tell he wasn’t interested. When they got to the restaurant Vivian let Richie and Eddie out of the car to get a table while she went to find a parking spot.

“You know, you could at least pretended to be interested.” Eddie said sounding annoyed.

“It’s not my fault your girlfriend is so boring.” Richie mumbled.

“You’re not even giving her a chance.” Eddie told him. “The reason I invited you here was so you two could get to know each other.”

“Why do you care if we like each other?!” Richie snapped.

“Because I really like her and I want my friends to like her too.” Eddie explained. “She already meet the others at lunch yesterday and they all loved her. I don’t understand why you’re the only one having a problem with her.”

“Fine.” Richie sighed. “I’ll try. I promise.”

After that conversation Vivian walked in and at the table with them. They started talking for a while and just like Richie promised he pretended to be interested in what she was saying. But really in the back of his mind he was thinking of way to break them up. And then he had an idea.

“So how many boyfriends have you had before Eds?” Richie blurted out.

“Richie!” Eddie yelled.

“No, it’s fine.” Vivian told Eddie before turning to Richie. “I’ve only had one other boyfriend before Eddie.”

“And why did he dump you?” Richie asked with a smirk.

“Rich…”

“It’s ok Eddie.” Vivian told Eddie again. “And for the record I broke up with him. He was too jealous. Every time I wasn’t with him he accused me of sleeping with some random guys. Eventually I had to end it.”

“Ok, I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Eddie said as he stands up. “Hopefully you’ll change the conversation by the time I get back.”

After Eddie walked away Richie turned his attention back to Vivian.

“So just between you and me, were you?” Richie asked.

“Was I what?” Vivian asked.

“Were you sleeping with random guys?”

“Of course not.” She told him. “I’m not the cheating type.”

That’s when it hit him. Cheating. All he would have to do is convince Eddie that Vivian’s cheating on him and they’ll be done for.

But Richie couldn’t wait any longer. He saw that Eddie was leaving the bathroom. So he grabbed Vivian and pulled her into a kiss.

“What the fuck?!” Eddie screamed.

“Eddie I swear it’s not what you think.” Vivian tried to tell him.

“Yeah, she kissed me.” Richie lied.

“What?! You kissed me!” Vivian yelled.

“No I didn’t!” Richie lied once again.

They stop yelling at each other when they realize Eddie’s walking away. And Vivian quickly chases after him.

The good news was it looks like Richie managed to break them up. The bad news is he probably should have thought of a better way to do it. But he saw an opportunity and he took it and it looked like it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short, I'm hoping later chapters will be longer.


End file.
